The Sorceress and the Question
by TheRedhood908
Summary: When the Question accidentally switches bodies with Lex Luthor, he finds himself in the worst possible place for him to be. The Legion of Doom headquarters. Luckily, he has a friend and this friend turns out to be quite life-changing.


_**Legion Of Doom Headquarters, Somewhere in Louisiana**_

"Ohh Lex, darling, what has gotten into you? You were so passionate. Whatever has happened to you, I hope it doesn't go away" Tala says, the sorceress purring as she lays her head on what she thinks is Lex Luthor's chest. Instead, it is the Question, though it was just him mentally. He was stuck, and of all places to be stuck he was stuck in Lex Luthor's tries to fight the grimace that breaks out on his face at being so close to the woman, especially in this capacity. 'Damn, why did it have to be me that last fought Grod?' he asked himself, his mind turning to how he'd get even with Wally for sending him to Central City that day. He didn't know how he'd wound up here, all he knew was that it was something to do with lex having used the mind helmet that Grodd was famous for. Doctor Fate had asked for his help with something and had him sit down, apparently trying to use him to locate Grodd. The next second he was in Lex Luthor, a nervous looking Tala mothering over him.

When he woke up he had initially found himself surrounded by the Legion of Doom, all of which looked either unconcerned or slightly miffed. Whatever Luthor had been doing before Vic stepped into his body, they apparently didn't approve of it too much.

He feels Tala move her leg, entwining it between his as she almost melds herself to his side and lays a series of lazy kisses down his chest. "Umm, what are you doing?" he asks, still trying to get used to speaking and hearing Lex's voice come out. She smiles up at him and presses her lips to his, not answering his question. Part of his mind tells him to push her back or resist her in some way, but he doesn't. After all she was a member of the Legion of Doom, dedicated to the eradication of everything he held dear, i.e order, justice and a world not controlled by evil men and women, like those who made up the organization known as PETA. Ever since he'd come out of whatever happened to him after the helmet, she hovered over him, quickly and posessively having wrapped her arm around his. He supposed he should thank the sorceress, her quick thinking having prevented him from being questioned by the rest of the Legion, especially Polaris. The man had walked up to him instantly, wanting to question their "leader" on the upcoming plan. He didn't have an answer. How could he? He didn't even know where he was let alone what the Legion was planning, and his head hurt too much to bluff.

"Polaris, we have already been over the plan. Lex is injured and needs to rest. He will be alright, as I shall tend to him" she had said, helping the man up and letting him lean on her as they exited the room. "Umm, thank you…." he had said then, trying to remember her name. She wasn't one of the well known of the Legion of Doom, and even Vic's memory was struggling with the impact of what happened. Like a computer backing up,not all files were available. "Tala" she said, supplying him an answer, though she looked openly suspicious. The look fades from her face however as she punches in the door code to Lex's private quarters. Vic senses an opportunity. If Tala left him alone, he'd have a good chance at either escaping or figuring out a few secrets that would be useful to the League. Tala unfortunately stayed, and locked the door behind him, leaving them alone. Things got even stranger as she slowly moved him to the bed, pushing him down and smirking at him. "I know a surefire way to get you back to normal Lex" she teased, beginning to push her dress downwards off the shoulders, exposing her lithe body and pert breasts to him. He gulped but went along with it, fearful of being captured and aroused at the sight ahead of him. "That's not very relaxing" he said.

What followed was a very eventful hour in which he made love to the woman in as many ways as he could. It was strange to experience things through another person's body, especially sex. However, he was a quick learner and Tala somehow had a way of bringing his passion to the forefront. It had been a while up to this point, and even now, laying in post coital bliss he was a little shocked at how he'd gotten carried away. Kissing, suckling and biting the woman he hadn't even known outside of intelligence briefs before then.

"Hmm" she moans contentedly, letting out little coos and teasing his chest, or Luthor's chest, or whoever's chest it was. It was all very confusing to him. "So, how are we going to hide the fact that you aren't Lex Luthor?" she teases, a smirk on her lips as she looks up at him, moving over his hip to straddle his waist and slide her body over his, rubbing her chest close to toned pectorals. His eyes go wide and he desperately searches for either an escape route or a way to convince the woman that he was Lex. "Umm...yes I am" he says rather dumbly. 'Nice one. It'll totally convince her' he thinks as the woman sits up and quirks her eyebrow, giving him a very good view of her breasts. "Ohh? Well, I know you're not. First of all, Lex Luthor would never do a multitude of the things we just did together" she says, his hands almost involuntarily coming up to rub at her hips. 'How the hell is her accent so sexy?' he asks, shaking the thought away as instantly as it came to him. Now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was the time to get out of here. He kept his hands on her hips however, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin.

She moans, visibly shivering as she lowers her own hands to his, entwining her digits between his fingers. "Ohh Vic" she moans, causing him to stop instantly. "How...how do you know who I am?" he asks, causing a triumphant smirk to appear on the woman's face. "I read your mind" she says as she leans down and kisses his shocked lips. "While you were doing that marvelous trick with your tongue" she says, causing him to remember a particular feeling as she placed her hand on his head. He leans his head back, eyes wide as he stares at the ceiling. "What are you going to do to me?" he asks, resigned to his possible death. All Tala would need to do is tell the group that Lex Luthor was an imposter, and a Leaguer at that and they'd rip him apart. "You've already experienced what I'm going to do to you" she teases, suckling his neck and bringing forth a moan as his hand moves up and clamps down on her rear end. "I mean are you going to turn me in?" he asks, the fear creeping into his voice. He couldn't help it. He'd never been in this situation before, so alone and with no hope of support. The league had always been there in the past, or at least for long enough to have gotten used to it. Now? He'd have to rely on his own wit and skill.

"Hmm, the thought crossed my mind but after how you made me feel? No. No. I think I'll keep you right as you are" she teases, nuzzling his nose. That was an even more frightening thought. Being stuck in the body of Lex Luthor and surrounded by the Legion of Doom until he inevitably made a mistake and exposed himself as an imposter. "Then...please help me get back. You're a sorceress right?" he asks, causing the woman to frown, obviously angered. "So you want to use me and then leave?!" she demands angrily, bringing the covers up over her breasts and lower body. Vic sighs, not only at the loss of a beautiful sight but at the insult he had inadvertently dealt an obviously fragile woman. It was easy to see that she was fragile. What he remembered of her file was littered with a near constant search for power and safety, which was usually found at a powerful leader's side. She was a class b in terms of League classification which meant that she wasn't a danger to the public at large. Of course she was a member of the Legion of Doom, but she wasn't a sadist nor was she vindictive. If anything she seemed to be one of those people that society failed. One that slipped through the cracks.

"No. I didn't intend to do what we did. I had to just play along with you" he says in explanation. "I apologize, I really do, but if I stay here I'll die. Don't you want your Lex back?" he asks, hoping to entice her with a greater measures. It was obvious that she was a romantic sort and that she had some pre-existing relationship with Lex, and this made her easy to play in regards to her emotions. He needed out of there and he needed it soon and if playing on her affections for the bald evil mastermind was how he did he'd damn well do it.

She is silent as she looks down at him but slowly lets go of the sheet. "No. I much prefer you Victor. Or Charles. I didn't have enough time in your mind. Which do you prefer?" she asks, to which the man can't help but shake his head. He was still jarred by the fact that she knew who he was. What else did she know? How compromised was he?

"Vic is fine" he says, trying to bypass the awkwardness and get her to agree to switching them back. "Please Tala, I'll do anything you want" he says, causing the woman to stop and look off into the distance. He was very interested in the the hue of her eyes, entirely white, entirely covered with only the pupils being a lighter shade of blue if one were to look, the surrounding area being a lighter shade of white. She seemed to be working some sort of magic as the entirety of her eye seemed to grw bright blue, and before long she looks back down and smiles. "Hmm, okay. I will help you, but you'll also have to do something for me" she says, rubbing his cheek almost lovingly. "With wh.." he's about to ask before he is stopped, her finger on his lips. "No. Not now. You'll see in time. For now though? I can switch you back" she says before grasping him by either side of the face and kissing him deeply. When she releases him, a ball of fire, blue with green hues mixed in, engulfs her hand. "_Crea Malto, Veronia Miltkto_" she says, speaking in some tongue he knew he'd never heard before. She presses her hand against his forehead and he suddenly feels as if he's being pulled through a tube at a million miles per hour, travelling over a long distance quickly. Almost instantly, he is pulled out of Lex's body, which goes limp as soon as he exits. "Goodbye for now Victor" Tala says sadly, moving off of Lex and beginning to gather up her clothing. "Uhhh, what happened?" a voice asks from behind her, this time it was most certainly Lex. "You had a dream Lex" Tala says simply, slipping her dark dress back on and rolling her eyes. She had slowly come to hate Lex over the past few months. He was interesting at the beginning but as time grew on his utter lack of imagination began to bother her. There was also his distinct lack of emotional closeness or passion that bothered her. She was his toy, to use when he wanted to play with her. She quickly tired of that and tired of the whole Legion of Doom. She only stayed with him out of fear. Fear of what might happen to her if she had no protector, and fear of what would happen to her if she was with one of the other men.

"Did we have sex?" he asks, looking down at his state of undress. She can't help but roll her eyes at the sanitized description of what she and Vic had just done. "Yes and as usual it was unsatisfying". She gets up and begins walking to the exit, preparing to gather up whatever she had left in her room. It would take a few days, but in the end she'd get away and just in time to spoil the Legion's plans for Kaznia.

"Hmm, well at least you're leaving" Lex says, laying her head back on the pillow and going to sleep, dealing with an obvious heachache. Not to mention the sleeping spell Tala had quickly cast over him when he wasn't looking. She felt herself wobble as she opens the door, tired out not only from lovemaking, but also from the amount of magic she'd used in such a short time. She smiled though, remembering the seer spell she'd cast on Vic. She'd done it initially to see the best way to make use of the favor Vic would owe her but wound up seeing a lot more into the future than she realized. She quickly came to the conclusion that letting him go would be the best thing to do regardless, and that soon, very soon, she'd collect in full.

She couldn't help the smile that broke out over her face as she walked down the hallway, an extra sway in her hips as she moved.

_**Justice League Watchtower**_

Vic awoke with a start and looked around, two sets of hands instantly on him. "Easy Question, easy. It's me. Mr. Terrific. That is you right Q?" the black man asks, Dr. Fate also looking at the man through his helmet slits. "It's him" the Doctor says, his voice booming out from seemingly all around the room. Magic had that effect and it was amplified by the strength of magic from Dr. Fate. "I'm alright. I was in Lex Luthor's body though" Vic says, wanting to reach up and rub his head but feeling his arms bound. He looks down and then up at his friends who guiltily avert their eyes.

"Untie me please" he says simply, being too tired and confused to care much either way. The two men begin to work at undoing the knots and soon they fall away, allowing the conspiracy theorist to rub his raw wrists. "Luthor was in you while you were in him so we had to restrain you, while he was you" Mr. Terrific says with a smirk. Vic just shrugs. "Hey, it makes sense. Don't want Luthor running around figuring things out about the tower" he says.

"That reminds me, did you manage to get anything on the Legion? Any info you can share with us?" Mr. Terrific asks.

"Nah, nothing. I was spirited away as soon as I woke up in Lex's body" he says, standing up and removing his hat. He was very thankful for his mask, otherwise the blush that would break out at remembering how Tala rode him would let the others know that something had happened. He really did not need that right now.

"Ohh, well that's…." Dr fate begins to say before he is interruption from the monitor behind him. Terrific rushes to it, his fingers moving about the keyboard as he attempts to decipher the incoming transmission. "Strange, you guys aren't going to believe this but we're getting a message, and if my ability to decipher hasn't been impaired by all the sitting around we've been doing, it's coming from the Legion of Doom's headquarters" the man says, obviously excited. "What does it say?" Vic asks, rising quickly and curious as to what could be coming through. He resists the urge to push the man aside and read it himself but looking over his shoulder provides him enough room to see what it is. "It says Kaznia, followed by coordinates and a time" Vic says, his casual monotone returning. He's about to type in the coordinates but Terrific beats him to it, reciting the exact location of the coordinates without even blinking.

"It's in Jarvostik, a small village near outside of the Kaznian capitol and on the border with Poland" he says. "Why would the Legion send us this? What are they up too?" he asks before Dr. Fate speaks, floating up behind the two. "I'm surprised you don't know this but Kaznia has moved out from under its communist shackles and is attempting to integrate into the wider European community. It's sending a convoy filled with Kaznian bills and gold to Germany to exchange it for euros" the man says, causing the other two to look at him strangely. "What?" he asks before they shake their heads and turn back to the screen.

"We have to tell the others. This could be a breakthrough" Terrific says, before he is cautioned by the Question. "Or a trap. Don't you think it's a little strange that this information would get to us from inside the Legion? Who's sending it and why?" he asks, knowing, or having an idea, on who would send it, but not understanding why.

'What are you doing Tala?' he asks himself mentally, hoping that Dr. Fate wasn't reading his mind at the moment. If so he'd find himself speaking to the Justice League's disciplinary board. After all, chapter 3, subchapter 5 expressly prohibited sexual/romantic relationships between heroes and villains.

"Well, we're just going to have to find out for ourselves. It's a risk to be sure but we'll bring in the big guns to be on the safe side" Terrific says, moving over to the intercom to call in a few heroes he'd inevitably want to brief before sending out. "Question, you take the lead on this. Since you at least saw some faces, you'll know who's who" Mr. Terrific says over his shoulder, causing the man in the overcoat to shrug. "Sure. Great".

_**Jarvostik, Kaznia, a few days later**_

The brush wasn't exactly comfortable, and the slight chill in the air made him pull his collars up a bit more, attempting to shield himself from the winds coming off of the mountains. He had no idea how Wonder Woman did it. He was wearing a coat and he was freezing, while the Amazon was bare around her shoulders, legs and arms. She didn't seem fazed at all as she crouched by the roadside speaking with Ice who seemed in her element.

"You seem quieter than usual Question" comes Dr. Fate's voice from beside him as the helmeted superhero sits beside him on a rock. He couldn't see him well, but that was inevitably due to the shielding and cloaking spell the sorcerer had cast over the small strike team. Question just shrugs and focuses back on the road. It was a desolate are with very little in the way of buildings or a sign of civilization. Only a few farmhouses off in the distance and the barking of a dog hinted at any life outside of the four Leaguers waiting by the road. "Just focused I guess" he says, not wanting to get into a protracted conversation. He'd been sullen and solitary for the past few days and he couldn't even tell you why. He wasn't nervous about the upcoming fight. With Diana there he knew it was a sure victory. No, despite all the reasons why he shouldn't be, he was concerned with one person.

Tala.

He knew it was stupid. They'd had sex once. Sure it was passionate sex, one of his best sexual encounters and undoubtedly his first in a long dry spell, but that's all it was. Just sex.

So why did he find himself caring about her?

He shakes these thoughts away and turns back to the general area he believes Dr. Fate to be. "Why? Something off about me?" he asks. "No, not off. It's usual. Tell me, why didn't you tell us about your encounter with Tala?" the man asks, causing the other to panic. 'Dammit, he did read my mind' he thinks, weighing the options he had. He could deny it, he could ignore it or he could tell the sorcerer to shove it. He went with option three.

"It was something that happened and it was nobody's business" he says, turning back to the road and hoping for the convoy's quick arrival. "Hmm" responds the sorcerer, remaining quiet until Vic can't stand it anymore. "Are you going to tell the others?" he asks accusingly to which Fate simply shakes his head, the movement being visible to Vic due to the contrast with the trees behind him. "No. I've already consulted seers about it. There is nothing to be worried about on that front. Your future is set in stone Victor Sage" Fate says, thankfully using his preferred name. Vic is about to let it drop before he remembers the part about the seers, "Wait, you looked into my future? What…"

"Shh" he is prevented in asking his question by the admonishment of Wonder Woman, who points up the road. "They are here".

And they were. A steady line of about eight vehicles advances down the road. They were old soviet style trucks and were not in the best of condition. Their headlights were dim and the men guarding them seemed to be even more lax. Some hung onto the side of the trucks and others road in civilian vehicles along the side of the convoy. A few minutes pass and the convoy is only thirty to forty feet from them when the Legion strikes.

The lead vehicles entire cab is encased in ice, Killer Frost swooping down from her position amongst the trees on the opposite side of the road. Polaris and Grundy exit from the bushes and instantly dispatch three Kaznian soldiers who were attempting to respond to the attack. "Make sure not to damage the trucks you idiots! The gold is there" comes Lex Luthor's booming voice over the din of the small battle. It's obvious that there are more Legion members than had previously been anticipated and Vic can't help but feel that they've bitten off more than they can chew. He scans the faces of the villains he catches a glimpse of, inadvertently looking for Tala.

"Lets go, before anyone gets hurt" hisses Diana down the line, and Fate disables the cloaking spell, exposing them to the now flabbergasted League. Diana charges out first, catching Grundy with a fist to the jaw and sending the giant flying, while Ice engages Killer Frost in a deadly version of a snowball fight. Icicles rain down, impaling into the ground and smashing even through the steel hoods of the trucks. Fate joins the fray, using his magic to engulf Polaris in some form of blue energy vortex of which the superpowered villain seems incapable of escaping.

Vic barely dodges a snarling Copperhead's flying leap, catching the snake themed man by the arms and slamming him into the ground, jumping up and rolling just in time to avoid one of Killer Frost's icicles.

The fight goes on for a few minutes until Luthor's booming voice echoes over the battlefield, halting all in their tracks. They turn and see him standing on a rock with a detonator in his hands, his thumb just jostling the trigger mechanism. "I don't know how you found out about this little party, but we're walking out of here with the gold. Do you see this button?" he asks, gesturing to the device in his hand. "If pressed it will set off a chain of nuclear explosions. One in Berlin, and one in Paris. Lots of dead people and for what? A little gold? See reason" he says, a teasing smile on his face as Tala saddles up to his side, wrapping her leg around his and laying her head on his chest.

Vic doesn't know why, but he can't help the surge of jealousy that surges up within him at seeing such a sight. The fabric of her dress moves to the side, further accentuating the pale expanse of leg which sends a different jolt up Vic's spine. He stares at the woman, who slowly turns her head to face him and winks.

She was up to something.

"You're a vile, reprehensible, twisted…" Diana starts to say before being cut off by Luthor.

"Yeah, yeah we all get it Princess. I've been a bad boy. But the fact remains that if I don't get what I want then two cities go away. Hell, two countries might go up if they think the other did it. Who knows? What I do know is that I hold all the cards. Face it princess...I've won" he says, a smirk splitting his face which makes the faceless conspiracy theorist want to punch him even more.

"Actually Lex, darling, my love" Tala says with fake sweetness, slowly separating herself from the villain and placing her palms on her waist. "You haven't. You see, I never placed those bombs" she says with a teasing smile of her own on her lips. The smirk freezes and then disappears from Lex's face. He turns and places his hands on the woman's shoulders, shaking her. "You what?" he asks, shaking her lightly with the force of his rage. Tala seems nonplussed about it and smiles even wider. "I didn't place the bombs. In fact, I told the Justice League you'd be here too. Ohh, and the Kaznians. They rerouted their convoy. There isn't any gold here" she says, causing the man to shove her harshly, letting her fall onto the ground, with an "ooof" of pain. Luthor rushes to the back of the nearest truck, and opens the gate, climbing up onto the bumper to look inside. There was nothing there, only a few empty ammo crates.

Vic makes to move towards Tala but a hand on his shoulder stops him, Dr. Fate holding him back. "Wait" he says simply, gesturing for the man to look at Tala. He does, and notices the sly look on her face. "You bitch! You backstabbing bitch!" Luthor says, the other villains looking around, undoubtedly hoping to make a break for it. Luthor advances on the still prone Tala, a pistol drawn. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you slut!" he shouts, ready to raise his pistol and fire it at the sorceress.

With a snap of her fingers however, the villains all freeze. Luthor is frozen in impotent fury, his eyes moving wildy. "What did you do to me?" he asks, worried as his pistol is still pointed at the woman. He tries to move his finger, desperate to get a shot off but unable to. The sorceress rises and lowers the arm with the pistol. "Easy, a focus placed upon all of you, with Dr. Fate using the Almeri spell to keep you in place" she says triumphantly, the other sorcerer stepping forward, or rather floating forward. "It's true. Tala has been a League Asset for the past two months. We'd been waiting for an opportunity such as this, however….recent events caused her to abandon her cover. I'm sorry I did not inform you Diana. Bruce and Clark knew however, and urged me to keep it a secret for a little while" he says, turning apologetically to the Amazon who looked enraged.

"We will all settle this back at the tower" she says, finally sighing and turning to the group of frozen villains. "How do we get them all back to League holding cells?"

"We can help with that" says a voice from above them, and the group turns their attention upwards to see Superman, Powergirl and John Stewart floating in the air. "We also brought a javelin" Power girl adds, pointing a finger over her shoulder. Suddenly, a red flash blurs past everyone, and the villains start disappearing until even Lex Luthor is gone. The Flash stops in front of the Question, wiping his hands together. "Hey Question. Hows it hanging?" he asks, ready to high five his friend before he notices the rather shapely woman advancing on them. "Ohh boy, serious babeage, twelve o'clock" Wally says, smirking as he turns to meet Tala.

"Hey there cutie. I'm the Flash. Fastest man alive. Might I say that you look downright gorgeous in black" he says, leaning his palm against a tree. The woman throws her hair over her shoulder and keeps walking. "Fastest man alive? I'm sure that endears you to the ladies" she teases as Wally watches after her, his eyes glued to how her dress seems to cling to her rear end, giving a perfect view of her cheeks. He shakes his head and realizes suddenly what she said. "Hey! That's not what that means!" he shouts impotently as Tala now stops in front of the Question.

He grasps the brim of his fedora and tips it lightly. "Tala" he says simply, trying to mask his nervousness. "I'm uhh...glad you're alright. Thank you...for the help" he adds. She smirks and steps even closer, standing on the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "You're very welcome. Now, tell me, what do I get for helping you? Aside from membership in the Justice League" she asks teasingly, his hands going to her waist.

"Well, what do you want?" he asks, curious as to where she wants to take this. He can already feel the others' eyes on him, all undoubtedly smirking at his discomfort and the situation he found himself in. Tala rolls her eyes and brings one hand off of his shoulders and to his front, grasping his tie and pulling it towards her. "I guess I'll be taking my reward then" she says, pulling his face to hers and kissing him, or at least trying to. It isn't long before he pushes his own lips against the mask and pulls her tight to him, crushing their bodies together.

The others hoot and holler, clap and laugh aside from Wally who good naturedly pouts. "Some guys get all the luck"

Tala and Vic however, are not paying any attention, and Tala finds herself melting into the kiss, raising one of her legs as she does.

_**Justice League Watchtower, Three Months Later**_

Things had been going well for the Question, and for the first time in a long time he really felt that he had nothing to complain about. He even felt like whistling as he walked to his quarters, carrying a cup of coffee to drink when he was alone and could take off his mask.

It had taken some adjustment however. With Tala as a new member of the League and his girlfriend, he found himself acting more recklessly at times. He'd always care about the safety and wellbeing of his fellow Leaguers, but with Tala, it was different. Last month they'd been fighting the Joker, and Tala was distracted by Harley Quinn. The clown prince of crime, seeing his opportunity to kill the sorceress, drew his pistol and made ready to fire. Tala turned, but too late as the pistol was already pointed at her.

Vic had acted almost on autopilot and rushed forward, grasping her by the waist and turning the both of them so that his back shielded her from the gun. The Joker smiled and pulled the trigger, but all that came out of the other side was a flag that said '"bang". He looked at it confusedly before screaming at Harley. "You numbskull! You packed the wrong pistol".

It had been a close call, and even after that Tala had been shaken. Not for herself but for Vic. She had cuddled into him the whole night, crying that he was stupid for risking himself like that. He'd just responded with, "That's what I'm supposed to do for you isn't it?"

Things had been good between them though he found quickly that she never left him alone. Whenever he wanted time to himself he'd tell her and she'd nod and smile at him, kiss his cheek and then promptly sit on the bed. The first time this happened he found himself turning slowly in his chair and staring at her. "What are you doing?'' he had asked to which she responded by shrugging her shoulders and leaning back on the bed. "Waiting for you to be done" she said, idly rubbing along her side with her hand.

"Okaaaay...but you're very….distracting" he said, his eyes watching her movement like a cat drawn to a bug. "Am I?" she asked cutely, leaning back on her elbow.

He smiled at the memory and shook his head. In the end it was good for him. Nobody brought him out of his shell quite like Tala. Over the past month he'd went with her to the beach, amusement parks, multiple movies and even a few other dimensions that she magically had access too. He didn't have time to be depressed about the past or obsess over the conspiracy. No, and she wouldn't let him.

He opens the door to his room and as soon as he steps inside, he knows that something is different. Hugely different. A large mirror with dragon style trimming is now on his wall, and a random assortment of other paintings and relics adorn other open spaces. His conspiracy board was still up, but on either side of it was a sword and a long staff. It was obvious that these items were magical in origin and it was obvious who put them there. He turns and sees the bed now has a purple comforter and that seals it for him. "Tala?" he calls tiredly. He didn't mind the purple. He really didn't. In fact, it was becoming his favorite color. "Yes babe?" he hears from his connected bathroom as Tala enters, moving her hair up into a pony tail. She was dressed in one of his button up shirts with the top three buttons undone. She reaches up and pecks his cheek, taking his coffee with the other hand.

"Hmm, thank you love. Such a thoughtful man I have" she teases as she sits on the bed. "What...have you done to my room?" he asks, trying to keep calm. "I moved in" she responds simply with, as if that answered all the questions he could possibly have. "And why did you do that without talking to me first?" he asks. Again, she just shrugs. "Because we love each other, it's been four months since we've started dating and you would've said yes anyway" she says, sipping on the coffee and sighing contentedly.

He can't argue her logic and just puts his hands in his pocket in lieu of pinching his nose. This woman was too much sometimes. "Hey, wait a minute, that's my coffee!" he says, pointing a finger at the cup in her hand. She lifts it up and takes another sip. "Ohh it is? Silly me. Well, there is a good amount of it here, if you want some" she says, gently licking her lips. Vic finds himself smiling as he reaches for an aerosol can and sprays his mask, peeling it off before letting his coat fall to the floor. He begins to climb over the bed and slowly over her, pinning her by her wrists to the bed and leaning down to kiss her lips. She did indeed taste like coffee as he found out quickly enough. He releases her lips, panting almost as she tries to reach up again and recapture them. "You're conjuring up more coffee for me after this" he says as he nuzzles into her neck. She smiles and nods. "Better yet, I've got a pot brewing" she says, pointing to the corner where there was indeed a coffee maker going. He turns back and smiles at her predatorily. "I love you"

"I love you more"

_**Four Years Later**_

She sprinkled just a bit more oregano into the pot, mixing it with the other ingredients she'd added already. "Ohh, almost done" she moans, leaning backwards to stretch herself out, one hand on her lower back and the other on her round belly. She smiles down and gently rubs, hoping their daughter can feel it. "You're causing me quite a bit of back pain darling but I won't lie, I enjoy our time together" she teases, letting out a sound of appreciation as she feels a kick.

"Perhaps you'll know a bit about my craft by the time you get here no?" she asks, glad that her dress could still fit. It did stretch rather nicely.

"Although there is no magic in this one dear. Just something to keep me calm. You've been making me snap at daddy so I want to calm that down a bit hmm?" she asks, talking to her baby. The years had been kind to Tala Sage. A full fledged member of the Justice League and a wife and soon to be mother. The past four years had been a roller coaster. Between fighting villains, training the upcoming generation of sorcerers and other magic users, getting married and baby sitting for friends she'd barely had time to slow down.

She'd mostly given up on many of the dark magics she knew, throwing out or destroying anything that had been linked to her old life. Now she worked mostly with healing and parlor tricks. She was a big hit with the Kent's children, and Clark and Dinah trusted nobody else but "Auntie Tala" and "Uncle Vic" to watch their superpowered children. In fact most of the League only trusted them. There was something about the mix between Vic's

She reaches for the cupboard, opening it to take out a few onions and crushed lemon. "I know, not exactly appetizing but it'll get me to stop snapping at everyone" she says, finishing her concoction and bottling some of it. "You won't like it but neither will I so it's fair" she says, gulping it down and shivering as the goop slides down her throat. "Ugghg" she moans, resisting the urge to throw up. "Well, at least I don't have an urge to kill your father anymore" she says, the baby kicking even more. She smiles and gently rubs her stomach, sitting down on a sofa as she pushes her materials back into their cubbyhole.

"Everything okay Tala?" she hears from the stairs, looking up to see Vic peaking around the corner. She smiled and patted the sofa cushion next to her. "Of course love. I'm well, sorry for yelling at you and for….throwing balls of fire at you" she says, remembering how she chased Vic around the house for asking what was for dinner. Something about the question set her off, and her husband quickly sought shelter in the attic where his conspiracy board was. The only thing that saved him was the stairs. Tala didn't want to climb them and couldn't think of a spell to get him back where she wanted him.

"Ohh well, it's fine. All guys gotta deal with that. Clark gets screamed at, Bruce got scratched. Me? You try and set me on fire or freeze me, depending on your mood. I got off easy" he says, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, reaching down to rub her belly as well. "Any day now?" he asks for the thousandth time as she nods. "Any day now".

"So….what really made you let me go that day?" he asks, nuzzling her cheek.

She's silent for a minute as this conversation had never really come up. It was strange that he'd never asked her before. She was always ready to answer it though.

"I saw all this" she said simply, turning his head by holding his chin with her fingers and kissing him. "I looked into the future and saw all this. Me, you, our daughters and boys and I just….knew that that was what I wanted" she says. "And I knew that I needed it. That's why...well why I've been so pushy. Wanting to get this point as quickly as possible and skip over the small parts but...I think I want the small parts too" she says, smiling up at him.

The news would've rocked any other man but Vic was quite used to strangeness and magic. It was like being in a Harry Potter book except it was his wife who could do magic, and mostly threw punches at whatever came up. In all honesty, it was nothing like the children's books. "So that means we'll be slowing down?" he asks teasingly to which she nods, "Yes, but not for two long" she says, both of them sinking into contented silence as they luxuriate in each other's company. "Wait" Vic says, his eyes opening wide. "Daughters?" he asks to which his wife smirks and raises her hand, fluttering four fingers. "Now?" he asks, worry growing in his voice. She shakes her head and continues to smile. "Our next batch is triplets" she teases, causing the man to smile and raise his hand to his forehead.

"I don't feel so well" he says, causing his wife to laugh while letting him lay his head in her lap.

"Well, we also have two sons" she reminds him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "But four daughters" he says, already seeing his hair going gray. She continues to rub his forehead and smirks. "Yes, but you're not looking at the bright side Vic. That means there is a lot of lovemaking in your future"

He seems to perk up at that and smirks up at his wife. "I've still got it huh?"

"...shut up and kiss me"


End file.
